Plotbunny in the Moon
by kaligoddess
Summary: Live Action based. The result of several rabid plot bunnies, these are several very, very short fics featuring the Shitennou and others.
1. Nephrite

Motoki hugged Kame-kichi closer to his body and held his breath as the stomping footsteps passed by the darkened, storage closet he was currently occupying. He'd never been so terrified before in his life, not even when he and Mako-chan had been attacked by youma.

A crash echoed down the corridor and he winced. Who knew how much damage this rampage was going to cost? If this kept up, it would come out of his paycheck as well, but he was more worried about his personal safety for the time being.

All he'd done was ask Nephkichi-kun to wear the turtle costume for the party coming in that afternoon. What was so bad about that?


	2. Zoisite

He stared at the vellum in front of him, quill pen a mere centimeter from making the next mark.

The notes were wrong. Felt wrong. Sounded wrong. In theory, the music was right, the melody was solid and the notes would harmonize. But the song didn't speak to him; it reverberated with a hate and desire for pain he didn't feel.

He wrote the song, but knew it was not his.

Where did this animosity for the Princess come from? No matter how long he searched his mind, he remembered nothing. There was nothing but the Queen's voice, her commands, her hate drowning him out.

All he wanted was his own music back.


	3. Kunzite

She had gone mad. Stark, raving mad.

Kunzite recoiled in horror as Nephrite's lifeless body crashed in the dirt. The red-head's dead, blue eyes were staring blankly at the senshi, who were just as horrified as he was. Only the Princess was impassive, her eyes as blank as the fallen Shitennou's.

Only a fool would put their most loyal soldier to death, and only a complete fool would do so in front of those whose loyalty was wavering. Gone was their conniving queen intent on resurrecting the great, dark power. In her place was a desperate madwoman intent only on seducing the one man she could never have. In her jealousy she couldn't see that her obsession could kill them all.

Finally, he tore his eyes from the macabre sight to glare at the cursed Prince and Princess. A fresh surge of fury brought a bitter taste to his mouth. Beryl may be mad, but they were the cause of the madness.

They would pay for this.


	4. Jadeite

The trap was set and waiting, the cold steel glinting in the candle light. To the unwary eye there was nothing amiss in the room.

His muscles were quivering as he crouched in the shadows, anticipating the moment when his plan would come to fruitation. He had no idea how long he had waited, but he couldn't tear himself away.

Then in seconds it was over. The door opened fully, the flash of metal, a yelp of pain, a splash against the floor and the thrill of success.

"Jadeite!" Nephrite screamed, his voice echoing in the overturned bucket over his head. "I'm going to kill you."

It was worth the wait.


	5. Mamoru

he dark figure cut through the shadows like she was merely an extention of them. Her steps were sure, yet silent, her eyes focused on her target.

She leapt, graceful as a crane, to the balcony above and -

* * *

The Prince of Earth woke up instantaneously, immediately aware of the lack of a warm presense beside him. He fumbled to turn on the bedside lamp, but his clumsy fingers couldn't locate the switch. With an exasperated sigh, he dragged himself out of bed to investigate what woke him.

The commotion on the balcony drew his attention. The squealing and squawking was most definitely not caused by the local fauna, and he stumbled his way over.

Dangling from the balcony was a slender ninja with suspiciously long hair cascading down her back. "Usagi, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as he pulled her over the railing.

Although he couldn't see his wife's lips because of her mask, he could tell she was pouting by her tone. "One of my magazines suggested a little roleplaying to 'make things interesting.'"

He eyed her electrical tape and sweatsuit ensemble. "Couldn't you have just worn your old school uniform or something?"

"That's boring!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted something interesting."

"I'll give you 'interesting.'" He had to think to keep his eyes from automatically rolling. "But how about you try cosplaying a slightly less dangerous profession, like a bunny waitress."

"Hmph. I bet Motoki doesn't ask Mako-chan to dress up like a bunny-girl."

"No, she's probably in a turtle-suit. Now, can we please go inside, the neighbors are starting to stare." He led the way back into the dark apartment, completely oblivious to the roll of tape Usagi pulled from her belt.


End file.
